1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to wireless communication, and more particularly to a harmonic suppression device utilized thereby.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication protocols usually require noise generated by wireless terminals to be below a set value. Because of nonlinearity of power amplifiers and other elements in those wireless terminals radiating from high power loads, harmonics of transmission signals generate high noise, such as quadric harmonics and third harmonics, easily exceeding the desired limit. Suppression of harmonics to linearize output of the power amplifiers is thus critical.
Currently, most attempts at suppression apply patched low pass filters after the power amplifiers to filter the harmonics. However, the patched low pass filters incorporate a plurality of elements, increasing cost and size of the wireless terminals. In addition, loss, inherent in most patched low pass filters reduces output power and increases wasted power. Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists to address the limitations described.